


Safety

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 21,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire Randall seeks safety from her enraged husband. She runs into Jamie who takes her under his wing as a mate and roommate. Will it become more? Of course. It is Jamie and Claire😀





	1. Entrance

James Fraser was just there to take his brother-in-law to lunch. He had just entered the lobby of Murray and Sons Law Office when she comes running in. Her hair, long and very curly, flows behind. Her eyes, amber and frantic, look around. When she sees him standing, hand raised to press the lift button, stopped by her abrupt entrance, she heads towards him.

“Please mister. Say you are my boyfriend. I am Claire. Please.” She clings to his arm. Her panicky grip, as well as her wild eyes, tell her that she is in trouble. Or is trouble. But, he can't do any less then help her now.

“James. Who is after you?” He gets no farther as another man enters. He is short with his brown hair cut short but standing up in some places. His eyes find Claire and her shiver tells him that this is the man who is trouble. He wraps his arm around her, drawing her closer and pulling her behind him some at the same time.

“Claire. We can talk about it.” He approaches and Jamie tightens his grip on the lass. A Sassanech like her, the man's proper British voice is filled with barely suppressed anger.

“Hey, James Fraser, Claire’s boyfriend. Doesn't seem like the lass wishes to talk.”

“Frank Randall. Her husband.”

“Oh shit!” James thinks. She was both in and was trouble. Well, no turning back now. The bloke was mad. If he was going to hit anyone, it won’t be the lass.

“Stop it Frank! You are not my husband. You know I want a divorce.” She says from the safety of James' broad back.

“Want and will have are two separate things. Sorry she got you involved but I will be taking my wife home now.”

“Not if she doesn’t wish to go.” He turns his back on Mr. Randall and towards Claire. “Claire do you want to go with this man?”

“No. I want to stay with you. Please.” She is shaking with fear. He doesn’t know her story but there is no way in hell she is leaving with her husband.

“You heard the lady. Be off with you.”

The bastard laughs. “If you haven’t sleep with her, trust me lad, she isn’t good enough to justify you protecting her.”

“That is justified by the fact that she is a lass and is scared of you.” He is in a rage. “Have you hit her, is that it? Come at me bloke. Pick on someone your own size.”  
He feels her hand pulling him away. That is when he realizes he had drawn closer.

“James. Please.” He takes a deep breath.

“Go. Get out of her before I get security to remove you. This is my brother-in-law's building. I will have you bodily tossed out.” He turns and storms out after saying to Claire,

“Have fun with your boy toy. Then you will return to me and pay for your disobedience.”

He leads her to a quiet spot and sits her down. She is still shaking so he asks the office manager to get her a glass of water. “Also please tell Ian I can't have lunch with him today.”

“Aye Mr. Fraser. Is she okay?”

“She will be. Thanks Susan.” She drinks the water with her head down. She looks up into his patient blue eyes when she is done.

“Thank you. I told him I wanted a divorce after I found him in the middle of a threesome. I am ashamed to say it wasn’t the first time. He screamed and raised his hand. I got away before he hit me. The hotel where I found them is a street over. I just started running. I saw you through the glass doors. You looked safe. So..”

“I am glad I was here.”

“I don't know what to do now. I can't go home”

“Family?”

“He is my family. Was. My parents are long dead. Their parents were before I was born. My uncle who raised me died last year. No sibs.”

“Friends?”

“He said I was the only friend I needed. I needed to stay home and just take care of him and get ready to be a mum.” His eyes fall to her stomach. “No. I was secretly on the Pill. I guess I knew down deep it wasn't going to work.”

“Good for you. I have a two bedroom flat. No roommate. My old one found the love of his life and moved out a month ago.”

“James. That is sweet. But, I don’t have a way to help you. Wasn’t working. I..”

“I don't need that or anything else from you Claire. Inherited a huge estate from my da. Restoring it now. John, my last roommate was there as a mate and to help him. Same as it would be for you. I can't let you return to that life. Iffrin, does the bloody bastard not know what century he is in!”

“I have thought the same. I will get a job and be out as sson asI can. Thank you James.”

“Jamie. My mates call me Jamie.” 

“Jamie. It fits.”

“As does Claire for you. It means light in the Gaelic. He tried to take your light Claire. I am glad he only dimmed it.”

“Thank you.”

“Would you like lunch? We can discuss logistics. Like getting your clothes and things from your ex.”

“I would like that.” He takes her hand and they walk out together.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start to get to know each other.

He took her to where he was going to take Ian. He looked her up and down before entering. It wasn’t a coat and tie type of establishment but does require a certain dress code. He hadn’t really looked to see what she was wearing before. He was way more concerned about her fearful eyes. When he does, it stops his breath.

She wears a pair of tan dress pants that hug her long, long legs. A head and a half shorter then him, half her height is those legs. She also wears a red sweater that brings out the amber in her brown curls. 

“Acceptable.” Her voice is soft and far away. She is used to being told she isn't. That bastard.

“You are lovely. Come Claire.” He takes her arm and leads her in. They walk up to the hostess. “Fraser. Reservation for two.”

“Right. This way Mr. Fraser.” She leads them to a secluded table. “What can I get you to drink?”

He looks to Claire and she flushes. “Ag. Water please.”

“Two waters and two cokes.” 

“Be right back.” He watches her over his menu. She scans it as she bites her lip. He already knows what he wants to order but he feels he will have to help her.  
“Claire?” She looks up. 

“I never have ordered. He always did.”

“Claire, you can have whatever you wish.”

“I just..” she re drops her head. “There is a lot. And it is all so much.” Actually, this is one of the cheapest place that he eats. But.. Not to her, he reminds himself.

“Would you like me too?”

“Yes please.” 

“Okay. I always get the lasagna and salad. That okay?”

“Yes. Thank you. I just..”

“It is okay. Really. “

The hostess returns with their drinks and he orders for them both.

“Where does your husband live?” he asks her after she leaves. 

“67 Helms Street.”

“When will he be at work? I don’t mind going to get your things when he is there but..”

“Right. It will be easier with him gone. He is the head of Randall Construction,” She plays with her straw as she talks. “He goes in at nine. Usually.”

“Construction? I am sorry I just can’t see it.”

“I know. He inherited it. He has never been on sites. He sits behind a desk and pretends to work.”

“That I can see.”

“You said you are restoring your families estate?”

“Aye.”

“I bet you are hands on.” He grins at her. 

“That I am. My families estate is in the Highlands. Lallybroch. It has been in my family for over 300 yrs. It needs a bit of work. It will be a hotel when we are done.”

They stop as the waitress brings their food. She is thanked and Jamie urges her to eat. She does for a moment. 

“It is very good.” He smiles. “I am sorry but, if your estate isn’t running then how?” She is blushing.

“How can I help you?” She nods. “A couple ways. The building is surrounded by 200 acres of very good farm land. It has always produced. Also, I have been working since I was 15. I am a good saver. And lastly, my father also had a grand life insurance policy. It is fine. Don’t worry.”

“What was that like?”

“What lass?”

“Working. Earning your own way.”

“You never have?”

“My parents died when I was five. My uncle Lamb raised me after. He died right after I finished school. I was 17 and then meet Frank. We were married three months later.”

“Three months?”

“He was steady, secure, ten years older. I was a lost orphan.”

“You were married how long?” 

“Five years.”

“You are 22?”

“Yes.”

“You seem.. I don’t know. Older in some ways. Younger in others.”

“How old are you Jamie?”

“25.”

“You seem older. It is the weight of responsibility. When did your dad die?”

“I was 20. You are right. But, it isn’t such a bad thing. Responsibly.”

“No. It isn’t.”

“Ready to go?”

“Yes. Are you sure about this?”

“I am. Come mate. Let me take you home.”


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie introduces Claire to his home. Will she find comfort and peace there?

“I will be living at Lallybroch once it is renovated. It doesn’t make sense to invest in a house.”

“Agree. Frank said he would buy a house when he got me pregnant. Was no need for one until I proved I could produce a heir.” He mumbles something in Gaelic as he leads her in. A bachelor’s space, with a black leather couch and very little decorations. 

“Come and I will show you to your room.” She follows him into a room just off the living room. Here she is surprised. The bedding isn't the masculine type she was expecting. It is white and there is more then the two expected pillows. It even has prints of landscapes on the walls. She turns towards Jamie.

“John he well..”

“Oh.” She got it. “So were you two more then mates?”

“Nae, he is actually bisexual. I am totally straight.”

“Ah. So the love of his life..”

“A woman named Joe. A beautiful black woman. I was a bit surprised. So anyway, he decorated this room. I decided to let my new flatmate change it if they wished.”

“It is perfect.”

“I am glad. We will go fetch your things tomorrow. I have a big shirt you can sleep in tonight. It is big on me so should ah.. fit properly enough to well..”

“Yes that should do. Thank you.”

“Let me show you the rest of the flat.” She follows him into the kitchen. It is surprisingly clean except for a pile of papers on the table. “It is a kitchen, dining room, office.”

She nods. “Plans for Lallybroch?” she gestures to the stacks of papers  
.  
“Aye. I want to keep as much of the old feel as possible but make it modern enough to be marketable.”

“Understand.”

“Bathroom is this way. Sorry there is only one. It does have a locking door.”

“It is okay.” She isn’t sure it is, having only shared a bath with her husband. 

“I will clear off a spot on the counter and a shelf in the medicine cabinet for your things. I will hang you a towel here.” He shows her the empty towel rack. “I am afraid I only have guy soaps and stuff.”

“It is okay. I've some at h..ahh his house.”

“Tis hard isn't it. Knowing the proper terms?”

“Yah. I was Mrs. Randall this morning. Not sure who I am now.”

“Sorcha.” He promptly says and then blushes. He hadn't meant to.

“What?” 

“Ah it is your name in the Gaelic. Claire. You are Claire. You just have to find her again.”

“I am not sure I know her.” She admits as she follows him back into the living room.

“As soon as you get him out of your head, you will.”

“Yah.” He stands and goes to get her the oversized shirt. He hands it to her.

“Whenever you are ready to start.”

“How did you know?”

“That he picked out your clothes? Well, you are only 22. They look good, don't get me wrong. Just not the style a 22 year old would pick out for herself.”

“You are right. I was to look a certain way. Act a certain way. Be a certain way.”

“Here you can be whoever you want. Dress and act however you want.”

“Thank you. I am going to change.” She walks back into her room. She pulls off the conservative sweater and the bra. Slips off her shoes and socks followed by the slacks. She wants jeans, hoodies, t-shirts. She can have that now. The thought makes her smile. She stands in her high waisted knickers and examines herself in the mirror. It takes her a moment to realize what she is doing. It isn’t until she hears herself, whispering, to small, to wide, to curly and wild, that she understands what she is doing. His words. He found her breasts to small, her hips to wide, her hair to unruly.

“Screw that.” She mumbles as she pulls on the borrowed t-shirt. It falls to her knees. Good. She finger combs her hair and gathers up her discarded clothes. She lays them on the top of the dresser and steps out.

“Cute,” the word is out before he has a chance to think about it.

“Huh?”

“You are cute. Now you look 22. There is Claire under the Mrs Randall costume.”

“That is it. That is what it was.” She giggles( a sound Frank forbid) and does a wee spin. “I feel free.”

“You are.” He tries manly not to be distracted by the glimpses of her thighs. Her mate is all he intends to be. It is what she needs and all he can offer.

“Thank you Jamie.” She pulls the rings off her left hand. “Do you have a safe place to keep these until I return then tomorrow?” She drops them into his hand.

“Aye. An actual safe.” He moves towards a room she hadn’t been in. His, she presumes. He returns a moment later. “Safe and sound.”

“Good.”

“So, I must go over some of the plans for Lallybroch. You may watch the telly, if you wish.”

“Thanks.” He hands her the remote and heads into the kitchen.


	4. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire fully leaves Frank and Jamie is surprised by what he fails to find in her old house.

She wakes up confused. The bed is strange and Frank is not beside her. It takes her a moment to recall where she was. Jamie, her rescuer. Frank. She has left him. “I will continue to stay away too.” She tells herself as she works her way out of the bed. 

She had slept well. Surprisingly well considering she isn’t used to sleeping alone. One look in the mirror shows her that her hair is an impossibility. Maybe Jamie has a hat she can borrow until she can retrieve her hair taming supplies. That thought leads to the reality that she has to go back to that house today. “Courage.” She tells herself.

She works her way to the kitchen, drawn to the scent of the coffee brewing there. 

“Good morning Claire. How did you sleep?”

“Quite well. Thanks. I didn’t think I would.” He arches his eyes as he hands her a cup. “Thanks. Not because of the bed. It is very comfortable. I am just not used to sleeping alone.”

“Ah. I understand. I am glad you were able to.”

“Yah.” She sips the coffee and slowly wakes up. Leaning against the counter, she watches as her new flatmate moves around the kitchen preparing breakfast.

“I wasn't sure what you like but thought I couldn’t go wrong with porridge, eggs, and bacon.”

“It sounds wonderful!” her stomach rumbles in agreement. “I've not had bacon nor fried eggs in years.”

“Why?” But even as he asked, he knows. Frank. The bastard.

“Frank,” she takes a seat and confirms his suspicion. “He forbid that type of food from our house. He thought I would get fat.” He looks at her before shaking his head. 

“He is a fool as well as an arse. What did he think would happen when you got with bairn?”

“Well that is acceptable weight gain. Though I was to lose it as soon as possible.”

“I… the words I wish to call him I wilna say in front of a lady.” He sits a plate and bowl in front of here,” so I will say this, eat as you wish at my, nae our house.”

“Thank you Jamie. For everything.” She starts to tear up. Her emotions are all over the place. He sees.

“Hey. None of that. There is nae crying at breakfast.” Startled, her sob turns into a laugh.

“I thought,” another giggle,” that was baseball.”

“It is both. I dinna mind tears lass. If you need to cry, ye can. I just wish to see you settled first.”

“Deal.” They eat, and he cleans up as she changes back into the clothes from the previous day. “Jamie do you have a hat I could borrow. My hair is..” 

“A glorious mess.” He supplies. “Aye, I can hook you up.” She pulls it up under the ball cap he provides. They then head out.

“I wish to go in first. To make sure he isn't there.”

“Okay. If he is?” She asks. 

“If then we will still do this. You needn't be scared of him Claire. Not as long as I am around.”

“That does make me feel better.” He squeezes her hand as they pull up. 

“Okay mate. Stay right here until I come to get you.”

“Ah ah.”

Taken her key, he enters Frank's house. For that is what it is, he discovers within seconds. There is none of Claire here. None of her vibrant personality in the stall dull colors of the furniture. Not in the order, ramrod order of the magazines and books. Nowhere. Not even in their room. He sees only Frank in the dark depressing room. He sighs as he looks under the bed. He then went to fetch her.

“Where are you here?” He asks as they walk in together  
.   
“I know. I tried but everyone of my ideas was shot down.” They both sigh. 

“Okay. So where to we start?”

“Bathroom and bedroom. There is nothing else I want from here.”

“Okay.” He watches as she pulls jeans from the far back of the closet. “Hidden?”

“Yah or he would have got rid of them.”

“Holy hell!” 

“Yah I know.” She pulls her delicates out of a drawer and he looks away. He sees her wedding picture. God! She was just a baby. And they look on Frank the bastards face. Jamie wants to go back in time and punch him. He knew that he was getting someone he could mold. Iffrin!

“Jamie, do you have the rings?” She stands before him. “I am done in here and don't want to come back in.”

“Right.” He pulls them out and places them in her hand. She walks over and places them on his side table. Jamie picks up the packed bags lighter then he thought they would be.

“I didn't take anything but what he didn’t want me to wear. It is a statement.”

“A good one.” Her smile is sad as she enters the bathroom. She gathers up the bit of toiletries she has. He is again surprised. Very little make-up, not that she needs it, but.. She also packs shampoo and conditioner, body wash and the like. Feminine napkins, with an adorable blush, are last. She is done.

On the way out she relocks the door and then drops the key into the postbox. They load her stuff into the boot of her car and are off.


	5. Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank responds to his wife's leaving.

She expected it. Anticipated it. Tried to prepare herself. Yet still, her heart started to pound and her hands got sweaty when she saw his name on her phone. 

They had came back and she put her things away. Showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt she has had since she was 17, the last time she bought any. Jamie had laughed when he saw it.

“Team Jacob, really!”

“He is hotter. I was 17 Jamie. I know I need to update my clothing. I just can't stand to wear anything that screams, Mrs. Randall.”

“I agree. Hey and, Jake stayed. There is that.”

“Exactly.” She takes a seat on the couch and starts to work her brush through her stubborn curls. That is when her phone rang. Jamie who was both watching her and the telly, sees her jump.

“Frank?” She nods. “You don't have to answer it.”

“I know but might as well get it over with.” 

“Do you want some privacy?”

“No. Please..” She waves him over to her and she presses the green arrow. Jamie joins her and she reachs for him as she says,” Hello Frank.”

It isn't on speaker but Jamie can still hear every word.

“Where, the bloody hell, are you!”

“I've moved out.” Her voice wobbles and Jamie tightens his grip on her hand, lending her his strength.

“That I can f*cking see. Get your arse home. Now!”

“I am done being Mrs. Frank Randall. I am Claire again. I won't be returning.”

“The hell you say! You are my wife. Now get home!”

“Your wife! And you think that makes me yours! Something to screw but not love! Someone to bear your children. Clean your house. Dress this way. Eat only this never that! No! Hell no! I am done! I will be filing for a divorce and, if you don't want your adultery brought out, you won't fight me.”

“Are you sleeping with him?”

“No! He is my mate. I am not like you.”

“Then he won't keep you there long. No real man can just be friends with a woman. Then where will you be?” 

Jamie has heard enough and holds his hand out for the phone. She gladly gives it yo him.

“Listen, you little boy! A real man doesn't cheat on the woman he supposedly loves. A real man isn't threatened by his lady having her own life. A real man wants more from a relationship then just what she can do for me. I am a real man. Claire is just my mate. Even so, I will treat her better then you ever did.” He disconnects, wishing to be able to slam it down. He then looks to her. “Are you okay?”

“I am not sure. I have never spoken to him like that.”

“It was brilliant. I am proud of you Claire.” She smiles and then shivers as the adrenaline leaves her racing heart. He wraps the tarden, that lives on the couch's back, around her. “I will make some hot tea.”

“With a shot of whiskey?”

“Oh that's my girl.” He starts to raise and she stops him by asking,

“Was he right? Will we be able to be just mates?”

“We will. Claire I didn't invite you here because I wanted in your pants. He is an arse. He wants to feed the insecurities he placed in you. Don't let him. You are worth more then what is between your legs. Okay?” She nods through her tears. “Good. Tea, whisky, and a grand sobbing, if you need to.”


	6. Drunk Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk Claire is very open causing Jamie to hate Frank more.

She sits, knees up with the tarden wrapped loosely around her. She has changed in jammies, shorts and a button down shirt. Jamie is manly trying to keep in mind she is just a mate. This task is made more difficult, the drunker the lass gets.

He didn’t imagine a spot or two of whisky in some hot tea would get her this intoxicated. But” as she tells him, “Frank didn’t believe women should drink. Wasn’t lady like.” She tells him a lot as the evening rolls on.

“Sex,” his eyes jerk to her,” it was all about baby making. Right from the start. The first cycle I had after we were married, ah it infuriated him. He yelled and made such a to do. Said he married a young virgin and expected that I would provide him with a heir. Couldn’t get him to listen to reason.” She sighed and twirled the golden liquid of the tea around. “We were trying every night. Not that I ever got much pleasure from it. Didn't even know I was supposed to. The next month was the first time he hit me.” Jamie's breath catches. He had suspected from her reaction at Ian's office but, to have it confirmed. 

“Slapped me hard across the face.” Her hand goes up to cradle it, as if she still felt it. “Said I was useless if I couldn’t get with child. I cried and begged him for another chance. Can you imagine. But, I was just 18 and really thought I needed him. He knew he had me then. Good and proper. That is when the affairs started. He tried to hide them at first but a woman knows. He stopped asking for it every night. Was calmer when my cycle came again, cause he had several back-up plans. Finally I found a perfume stain on his shirt, and me forbidden to wear it, and confronted him. He straight up admitted it. ‘She may be able to give me what you can't.’ is what he said.   
I screamed, cried, threw things. It was a regular scene. He grabbed me, pushed me down, and raped me, all the while saying, ‘maybe you will do your wifely duty now.’ I should have left then. I was just scared. Better the devil you know. The affairs continued and I skipped a period. Oh he was so joyful. I wanted to be but, the thought of bringing a child into that house. Before my first doctor's appointment, I started bleeding. Oh, he beat ne so bad. It was my fault, you see. I had caused it. I had taken away the one thing he wanted from me.   
I was unable to move for two days. I laid in rhe center of our bed, he had went off to one of his mistresses, and wished to die. The cramps were horrid, I was bleeding so bad I ended up throwing the bedding away. I knew he had broken a rib of two, I was a mass of bruises. Death seemed easier then living.

He was so sweet when he returned, apologetic, tender. He carried me to the bath, washed me, as he wept over every bruised he caused. He said it was just grief that made him act out in such a despicable manner. He begged my forgiveness and I gave it. I gave it! I did slip away and get on the Pill as soon as my bruises faded enough. I knew I couldn’t bring an innocent child into that house. Oh, I didn’t grab them! He will find them. Well, he should know, right?”

Jamie, who had been drifting in an increasingly building rage, was jerked back to her at her question. “Oh aye, the bloody f*cking bastard should! He should ken you took some control.” She signs and moves closer to him, close enough to rest her head on his shoulder. 

“I shoulda left. Not just got on the Pill.”

“Aye but doing that, taking that control, showed real courage. I am proud of you for it.”

“Thank you. He never beat me that bad again. But every month, as my cycle would come, he would slap me around. The affairs never stopped. I caught him once before the threesome that drew me to you. It was in our own house, about a year ago. Her name was Candy or Sandy. I did walk out then but ended up coming back. I had nowhere to go, you see?”

“I do. I am glad I was available to offer a place to go.” He had started stroking her hair, he wasn’t even aware of the action.

“Me too. I am truly free!”

“You are.” She more firmly rests her head on him and wraps her arm around his chest. He wraps his arm around her. “You are safe here. That I promise. He will never lay another hand on you.” 

“My hero.” She looks up at him and time seems to stop as their eyes lock. 

“Nae, we can’t do this!” He drops his hands and moves her away. 

“Why?”

“Mates that is all. You are still married."

“Not in anyway that counts. I need to fill like a woman. Please!”

“No. Christ! Claire you are drunk. Drunk and married. I will not be taken advantage of that. You will thank me in the morning.”

“I doubt that.” Her pouty lips harden him more. F*vk!

“You need sleep.” He lifts her up and carries her to bed. Laying her down, he covers her up, kisses her forehead, and walks out, firmly shutting the door. He goes to his, locks the door behind him, and undresses with muttered curses. It has been since.. Well, a while. She, with her long legs and pert little breasts, her heartbreaking story, and need of him. God, the need of hers! It was enough to almost push him over the edge. Almost.

He climbs into bed, takes himself in hand, and thinks of her. He cums in seconds.


	7. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the morning after.

Her eyes open slowly then slam closed as the sunlight seems to pierce the center of her brain. Oh God, what had she done last night? Her hands move down her body. Dressed. That is good. But, she can't recall how she got into bed. She vaguely recalls talking, oh how she had talked! She blushed at the thought of all she had shared with him.

Jamie. What will he think of her this morning? Will he regret offering to help her? She groans and carefully sits up, keeping her eyes closed. She stumbles towards the kitchen, feeling along the walls.

“Good morning. Lord lass, you are a cheap drunk.” She opens one bleary eye before finding the seat she was blindly searching for. 

“Lack of experience.” Her voice is hoarse. “coffee?”

“Aye but first this.” He sits something before her. She carefully opens her eyes to see what it was. Cold , green, and smelled like mint. “Hangover remedy. Will sooth your wame and head while replacing some of the nutrients you need.”

“Thanks.” She takes a careful sip. “good.”

“Glad you approve.” He sits across from her and urges her to drink it all. He then hands her a cup of coffee. “Better?”

“A bit. Thank you. Jamie I don't know what happened last night.”

“You needed to let some of that poison out. You did. It had to be therapeutic to you.”

“Maybe, I will tell you once I am fully human.”He chuckles with her.

“Do you recall what happened last night?”

“Not all of it. I don’t even know how I got to bed.” He debated. If she didn’t remember, but they had to address it. 

“Well before I carried you to bed, we almost kissed.”

“Did we? Why almost?” And that wee tongue slipped out, just far enough to drive him insane. F*ck!

“You were very drunk and are married.”

“Ah. You were being a gentleman. Thank you. But I am not drunk now.”

“Now but still married.”

“In name only.” 

“Claire mates only. I am not getting involved with you nor any lass.”

“But, you said you were..” Another chuckle, this one nervous. 

“I am straight. I just had a very rough experience. Not to your standard. Christ, if I ever run into Frank ‘The Bastard' Randall, I've something for him! Sorry. But still, bad enough to put me off relationships for awhile. A long while.”

“Tell me who I am to be after, I mean, with you after my ex?”

“Sweet but she is dead.” Her gasp echoes around the room.

“I am sorry. Want to talk about it?”

“Not right now, but thank you. Let's talk about this?” He walks over and touches the mess on top of her head.

“What? Oh god! I feel to sleep without sorting it.”

“You did. Come, let's see what we can do.” He leads her into the living room and sits her on the couch. Picking up her hairbrush where she had dropped it when the bastard called, he starts to work the snares and knots out.

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“My mam has hair that reaches her bum, red as mine and full of curls. My sister, Jenny, and I were tasked with brushing it out.”

“Ahh. That is so sweet. Tell me about them. Your family.”


	8. Housework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie offers Claire a job.

He watches her for awhile. He leans against the doorframe of the kitchen and watches her. She stands on one of the kitchen chairs, stretching up, and wiping the top of the refrigerator. She has music playing from her phone. He can't hear it, as she has her headphones in. He can tell because she is humming along, singing every third word or so as she sways and scrubs.

He walks slowly in and places her hand on her hip. He doesn’t want to startle her and have her fall. “Jamie!” she leans back into him and catches her breath. “You scared me.”

“Sorry lass.” She pulls her headphones out and he hears the teeny noise of American Country. “What are you doing?”

“I was cleaning the top of the refrigerator. Their was at least a cm of dust up there.”

“I can reach it without the chair.”

“Then why haven’t you?” Her hands go to her hips as she glares down at him.

“I just don't think of it. I will do better.”

"No worries. I am here now.” She turns back towards the top of the fridge. He watches for a moment before it hits him. What she was saying.

“Wait? Do you think it is your job to do the housework?”

“Well yes..I am not doing anything else.”

“I dinna bring you here as a maid. Come down Claire. We need to talk.” He helps her down. “Look sweetie, I am not him. I know you want to help. To do your part. But when it comes to housework I am a feminist. We share responsibility.. But when it comes to lasses climbing on chairs and stretching to reach where I can by just standing, weel look, I am insisting that I do the top of the fridge from now on. Deal?”

“Deal but I have to do something.”

“Okay. I have something you can do. I need a decorator. For Lallybroch. I can do the repairs. Make it habitable. But it needs a woman's touch. I don’t know what goes with what, what color to paint the walls. That type of stuff. This is a real job offer. Will you do it?”

“I will. It is perfect. Thank you.”

“Thank you. I will draw up papers. Pay you a salary. And, I am not charging you rent for a month.”

“But.” He reaches out and puts his hand over her lips.

“I want you to have time to get what you need. So, you can pay me rent and I can take it and buy you clothes and things or you can do it yourself.”

“Thank you. You are the best mate Jamie.” She throws her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Aye. I try lass.” He hugs her back and wills his body to behave.


	9. Interior Designer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie asks Claire to plan the lobby of Lallybroch. Her skill suprises them both.

He can’t hug her long. With a deep breath, he places some distance between them. “Okay, here’s the deal. I will finish cleaning the top of the fridge if you will look at pictures of Lallybroch’s great room. It will be the lobby and it needs, something.”

“Absolutely.” She takes a seat at the kitchen table and he hands her the pictures. She studies them for a moment as he wipes down the back part she was straining to reach. She is right, it did need cleaning. 

“You are misusing the space.”

“How so?” he joins her. 

“Does the fireplace work?”

“Aye. It needs inspected but..aye.”

“The desk need to be facing it. Well not facing exactly but more like catty cornered, to face both the front door and the guest gathered around the fireplace.” He had pulled out a clean sheet of paper and was taken notes. “See, this will allow both the person manning the desk and the guest to feel connected. You want a feeling of family. Like those gathered around the fireplace could be long lost relatives. Two couches, here and here. On either side of the fireplace. Two chairs on the opposite end. A large, but low, as not to obstruct the view of the fire, in the center. They make them with build-in charging stations now. That is what I would suggest.”

“Brilliant. What colors?”

“Walls a mid green. Browns around the edges. Furniture should incorporate the same, as well as some blues. The fireplace area should have a very Scottish feel. Tartans on the back of the couches. Family crests and a Scottish flag on the wall. For the reception area, it should be there but more muted. A small Scottish flag on the desk maybe. The desk should look like it came with the original building. Your guest should feel like they are stepping through time when they enter.”

“How about this?” he pulls out another picture. “It was in the original Laird's office.”

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

“Claire, thank you. You have a gift for this stuff.”

“You’re welcome. But it just..”

“Stop!” she jerked. “Sorry. Christ dinna mean to. I just hate seeing that bastard come out in your head. You do have a gift. I don't give a crap what he told you.”

“That I was only good to warm his bed, have his children, cook his meals, and clean his house.”

A stream of dirty Ghaildhig follows. He reaches out and takes her hand. Linking their fingers, he asks her to look at him. “You’ve a sharp mind. A creative sharp mind. I am going to do all you've suggested. When people are streaming in to Lallybroch, you will be part of the reason. I want you to own that. Do you?”

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“Good. I want you to go over the bedrooms later. I will pay you what any good interior designer would make and you will accept it because you are worth it.”

“I am worth it” 

“You are. I will tell you that every day until you believe it.” She walks over and bends down by him. “What are ye?” For a moment his other brain thought..

“Hugging you.” He stands up with her. She fits just perfect in his arms. Right. He hugs her a long time.


	10. Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes Claire to Lallybroch to see it in person. Will they behave?

“I want,” a swallow not to say what he is thinking,” to take you to Lallybroch. I think you need to really experience it to know how to design it.”

“Oh cool! When?”

“How about today?”

“Awesome.” He grins. She is looking and sounding like a 22 year old now.

“Go change and I will gather these papers up.” She nods and goes to do it. She returns in leggings and a long shirt that reaches mid thigh. With her hair in a high horse tail, she is the picture of a happy 22 year old and she steals his breath. 

“Okay?” she is a bit concerned by the strange look on his face.

“Oh aye. Just need a jacket or something. It is colder in tge Highlands.”

“Oh, all my were like suit jackets,” he pulls a face,” exactly so I didn't bring them.” 

“No problem.” He walks into his room and returns with a long sleeve flannel shirt. She slips in on and buttons it up. After rolling the sleeves up some, she is ready.  
She is an exuberant passenger. Singing along to the radio, watching as the city fades and the country begins, she is excited about everything. Her excitement fuels his own. He grins at her as she exclaims over a Highland coo calf, ‘Oh the darling thing!’ They are cute just growing up with them, he had never really noticed. He is seeing his homeland through her eyes. Then they pull up to Lallybroch.

“Joseph, Mary, and Jesus, you didn't tell me it was a castle Jamie!” Her eyes are huge as she stares at the three story structures. Ladders and lumber, paint and tools, surround the front porch. The auld brick is being prepared for a power wash. The garden( by the house) is covered in mulch( resting under is the spring bulbs and seeds. 

“It was just home.” He says as he parks.

“Home. Wow. I never up until.. And that really wasn't mine. My Uncle Lamb moved a lot.”

“Ah. Sorry luv. Ready to see inside?”

“Yes.” He opens the door for her and takes her hand. He unlocks the massive wood door and opens it for her. She steps into the past. The brick and wood that make up the entry are original to the house, Jamie explains. She touches it with awed hands. “How old?”

“350 years.” She turns, her mouth wide open. “I know. This way to the great room.” He leads her to the room she has already designed. She sees it right away that her design would work. “We had to replace the walls here. The brick was to old to savage. But the fireplace is original” She walks over to inspect it. She grins when she sees the inscription in the brick. “Brian Fraser 1701.” 

“My great great great grandsire.” Jamie says coming up behind her.

“So much history.” She whispers, running her hand carefully over it.

“Aye.” She leans back into him. He wraps his arms around her. He isn’t sure why. It just feels right. They stand there for a moment feeling the history around them. “It will work, your plan?”

“Yes. It will work perfectly. See, you can hang a Scottish flag over the mantle here. And,” she turns and meets his chest before looking up into his eyes. 

“And?” His voice is rougher, deeper. She fills it too. The desire, the heat flowing between them.

“I can’t recall.” He lowers his head and she lifts up.


	11. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss and a bit more. But who is Anna?

He needs to pull away, to put some distance between them. But, she gets on her tip-toes and slides up his body, it is to much, all he can do is kiss her.

She expected him to pull back. To break the chain of desire between them. She pulls closer, holding onto the delicious friction as long as she can. Then he lowers his lips.

“Oh shit,” he thinks as soon as their lips touch. “This was a mistake.” For he can no more, just kiss her, then he can just eat one crisp, take one sip of whisky. Gone. Lost. Trapped, in the best way, by her breath mingling with his, by the taste cinnamon and cloves from her gum, by the touch( just barely there as she was still afraid to presume) against his bottom lip. By the sharp intake of breath as he opens for her.

She, married for five years, had never felt anything as powerful as tongue dancing with Jamie. It made her dizzy as all her blood left her head and rushed to fill her breasts and groin. Her moans and his deep breathing is all she hears. The fill of him stone hard, against her thigh and groin is all she feels. She presses closer, seeking the pleasure she has yet to find. He whispers her name as he leaves her lips and kisses down her face, towards her neck.

“Jamie please!” She feels some shame at being so needy but, can do nothing about it. He has lit a fire only he can put out. They still stand by the fireplace and he moves them until her back touches the wall. Having something to push off of gives more power to her straining pelvis. She presses closer, grinding against the hard length of him.

“Claire God!” He is barely hanging on. She is driving him crazy. No, they are driving each other crazy. 

“Please. I need. Ohhh.” She presses harder, letting her head drop on his shoulder as the pleasure grows and blooms from inside her.

“You are? Ahh.” Well he started it. He will give her a good finish. He works a hand between them and finds the top of the leggings. He slips inside, finding her very wet. F*ck but does he want her. To slip her out of them and him out of his jeans. To enter her with one thrust. He shudders under the effort not to do just that as he finds her clit and strokes it.

“There! Oh God! Jamie! Oh Jamie!” her fingers dig into his shoulders as she moves against him. He kisses her neck and back up, taking her lips as his fingers speed up. He kisses her until she cums, when she pulls away to catch her breath and cry out his name. He holds her close as she shakes.

“Better?”

“Oh yes. That was excellent. I never knew I could experience such pleasure.”

“Wait! In five years you had never?”

“No. Not once. Got close a few times but no.”

“Your husband is a waste of the y chromosome.” He declares as he leads her to the chair, the only furniture in the room. He pulls her down on his lap.

“Don't call him that?”

“A waste?”

“No. My husband. I am Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp again. Not Randall.” She adjusts and feels him. Right. He had no relief. Her hands trail over him and he groans, his head falling back. “I can. If you want.”

He recalls what he thought she was about earlier. He sees her kneeling in front of him, those whisky eyes looking up as her mouth worked up and down. Oh f*ck!   
“I want. God how I.. But we can't.”

“Why?”

“Because of Anna.”


	12. Anna?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was Anna?

“Anna?” He looks at her before his eyes turn towards the wall and he starts to speak.

“Aye, she was my first love, first real love. We meet in year 6. Both gangly teens trying to figure out the opposite sex. Friends at first. We studied together, rode bikes together. I showed her how to milk a coo. She gave me my first kiss. 

We started truly dating in upper school. There was no one else. For four years she was my world. I asked her to marry me at graduation. We planned a wedding, right her in the Great Room.” He takes a deep breath and turns back towards her. “I had my wedding kilt, had wrote vows. My mam and sister had this room looking like something out of a dream. 

It was the night before. Our rehearsal dinner. She didn’t show. Ian and I went to see why. I will always be thankful to Ian for that. He went in first so he found her. She was in her room, dressed for dinner. She was on the floor. A sudden heart failure, that is what the autopsy showed. A weak valve. No way to ken as she was only 21.

We buried her in her wedding dress.” 

“Jamie I am so.. God. Sorry doesn’t cover it. I can't imagine how..”

“She was my world. We had a bairns names picked out. She.. I canna risk that type of pain again.”

“Oh Jamie.” She doesn't know what to say and just holds him. He holds her back. They stay that way as the shadows lengthen, not talking just giving and receiving comfort.

“I can be and am your mate, flatmate, and you are my interior designer. But, it canna be more.”

“It already is,” she thinks as she finds his eyes again. “Will you grieve her forever then? Never risk joy in fear of pain?”

“Claire you canna understand.”

“Can't I? I have never known a love like that but known the opposite. I think I would rather have what you had for four years then what I had for five. I would think having known real love, you wouldn’t want to live without it.” She sighs,” I will be your mate Jamie and your interior designer. Your flatmate until I can save to get my own place. I want you but I am not the type to force. Now, show me the rest of this mansion so I can start designing.” She walks towards the stairs. He slowly follows.


	13. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire starts divorce proceedings with thr help of a lawyer in Ian's office, Ned.

“Now, Miss Beauchamp, divorce is a serious manner. There is no going back after those bounds are severed.”

“Mr. Gowan those bounds were severed when I found him in our bed with another woman. It just took me another 18 months and finding him in a motel room with two women, for me to realize it. Though I should have the moment he hit me. Is that serious enough for you?,”

“Yes. I am sorry for all you have been through. I just like to make sure. I don't want any regrets.”

“My only regret was not leaving him sooner”

“That I understand. Okay, down to businass, is there anything you wish from the marital estate.”

“No. Just my freedom.”

“There is a home,” he is scanning the paperwork she had filled out. “He could be forced to sell it and give you half?”

“I understand, Mr. Gowan.”

“Ned dear.” She smiles. 

“Ned. And you can call me Claire. I do understand. But, I want to succeed on my own. I don’t want him saying,’ I made her. She wouldn’t be anywhere without me.’ No, this marriage has given me nothing but pain. I just want out. I got my personal items. He can have everything else.”

“Alright Claire. Do you want his adultery and marital abuse listed as cause?”

“Not unless he fights it.”

“Do you think he will?”

“Maybe. I did tell him that if he just lets me go, I won't bring up his affairs and the rest. His reputation is all important to him. Maybe it will be enough to allow him to let me go without fuss.”

“Pray so. Let's do it this way, I will file a simple no contest divorce. But, will also draw up papers dealing with his less then stellular activity. To be used if he fights you.”

“Sounds perfect. Thank you Ned.”

“My pleasure Claire. You are on your way to being free.”


	14. Frank Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has an intense reaction to Claire filing papers. Jamie has a strong reaction to his reaction.

A week after Claire sees Ned and files papers to start divorcing Frank, Jamie comes home to find her curled up on the couch. Her face is buried against the back. 

“Claire?” She doesn’t move and he walks over and touches her back. “Lass what is wrong?” She slowly turns and he sees the bruise spreading under her left eye. 

“Frank.” It is one word that explains all. He is suddenly unable to stand and sinks down beside her. “His answer to be served with divorce papers.”

“F*ck!” He has to make himself not physically react. He wants to hit something and badly. But doesn’t want to dramatize her more. So he sticks to curses. “Bloody f*ck!”

“I was coming out of the market. He was standing by the car. I couldn’t avoid him. I didn’t think he would do more then yell in public. He said,” Here's my answer to your blasted papers and punched me before walking away. A bystander called 999. They picked him up at his house. I called Ned and ask him to add domestic violence to the papers.”

“Good for you. I am glad he is in jail. Very glad.”

She pulls herself over to him and into his lap. It was good for both of them. Her touch calmed him and his comforted her. He holds her close as her head rests against his heart, curled up like a child in her parents lap. He kisses the top of her head. 

“Jamie. Why? I just want free. Why can't he let me go?”

“He thinks of you as property. He is a bloody chauvinist fool. But, he will let you go. That I can promise.”

“Okay.”

“Does it hurt?”

“A bit.”

He lifts her head up and gently kisses across the spreading bruise. And just that fast, the atmosphere changed. He meets her eyes and finds the same desire there. His breath comes faster as he lowers his lips to hers.

The kiss is explosive. The adrenaline he has running through him from wanting to beat down her ex is transformed to a different type of heat. His hands move down her body and he feels her breasts. He groans into her mouth. She places his hand fulling on it. He fondles her as their tongues wrangle. Her hand works under his shirt, running up and down his back.

“Please. Please Jamie.” She pleads. He knows somewhere in the back of his lust addled mind, that there is a reason why they shouldn’t be doing this. He just can’t think of it. He lowers her down.


	15. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is made and feelings are shared. 😀💓😀💓😀💓

His unsteady fingers start to undo her shirt, working her buttons open. Her hands lift at his and he stops long enough for her to lift it up. Her hands work over his chest and back, muscles shaped by real farm work ripple under her hands. He gets her shirt open. Her bra is a tiny lace thing with her nipples poking up.

“A Dhai! You are so beautiful.” He sighs out at the sight of her. He kisses down her neck as her moans and groans spur him on. He reaches the bone white skin at the top of that tiny bit of lace. He kisses across it as her hands leave his back to tangle in his hair. “Ah. You like that?” He smiles against her skin.

“Oh yes. He never…said they were to small. That when I got pregnant and they grew, then he would.” 

“Unbelievable idiot. Relax baby and let me show you how a real man treats a woman.” She does as he kisses across her bra before he reaches her nipples. He licks across her and she cries out and tightens her hand in his hair. “Lord, you have sensitive nipples. I bet I can make you cum just from nipple play.”

“Please. Christ Jamie! Please.”

“I've got you love. Dinna fash.” He pulls her nipple into his mouth. He sucks gently, at first. Until she cries out.

“Harder Jamie! “ He moans and jerks her bra down and feasts. His moans blend into her increasingly loud keens. God help him! He is as hard as iron and those hungry hands of hers are everywhere, on his back, across his chest, and down his arse. And the sounds she makes, her keens and moans, sighs and groans, as he twirls, licks, bites, and sucks on her incredibly sweet nipples. “Ohhh Yes! Something” her nails dig into his back as her lower body jerks against him.

“Wow, you did?” He looks up into her amazed eyes. 

“Yes. Oh wow. Good. God so good.”

“I can make it even better.”

“Yes please.” 

Now, he recalls why he shouldn't be doing this. But, it is far to late to stop now. She needs him and he needs her. God, does he need her. God does he need her! The rest of their clothes disappear in a rush. He runs his hand down and between her legs. She starts to shake and he feels more like a man then he ever has. He keeps his eyes on her face as he fingers her. Her breath comes in shallow gasps as his finger finds her clit and starts to move faster.

“Oh God Jamie!”

“Let go babe, I have you.” He watches as she slowly comes apart. Her eyes blow wide, Her breath comes in deep gasps. He can take no more and positions himself over her. “Claire, may I?” In answer, she takes him and guides him in. They both cry out. She felt better then anyone ever had. Like her body was created to receive his. From her moans, she feels the same. Her hands tighten, one on his arse, the other in his hair. He rocks slowly at first. She pants his name against his neck. He groans hers.

“Harder Jamie. I won't break.”

“God Claire, I might. It has never been this way.” 

“No. I never knew. Ohhh. It's happening.!” It was. Her muscles tighten around him and his body takes over, speeding up, drawing them both over the edge. 

“So, that is what sex is supposed to feel like?” They lay, tangled in a mess of limps, her head resting on his chest, his arms tight around her.

“Aye. But Claire, I've never experienced it like that. Yes, you should come to orgasm. The bastard could have done that just by playing with your nips. But, the intensity of it, that was new. New even to me.”

“I knew it was unusual.”

“Very. I think that is why I was resisting this. This pull. Because I knew this would be massive.”

“But why would you want to resist this?”

“Because we just didn’t have sex. This was love making. You are still legally married. Truly I fear falling this hard again. No, that isn’t right. I fear falling harder. I fear it is to late.”

“You fear love?” 

“Don't you? After Frank?”

“That wasn’t love. Wasn’t respect. This is. No Jamie, I don't fear this. Don't fear us. You. Even if it ends, I will know what love is. Will know how I am to be treated..”

“God Claire. You are a very rare woman. Brave. Strong. Smart. I am falling. Will you catch me?”

“Always. As you have caught me. I love you too.”

“I love you.”


	16. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some serious and sweet pillow talk and a possible life changing realization.

“I didn’t let myself admit that.” He whispers after. “I knew. Have know for awhile. But, I couldn’t admit it.”

“Because of Anna?” she asks as runs her hands down his arms, finding his hands. He links them and turns them on their sides, her cradled against him.

“Aye, but not because I didn’t want you taking her place. I didn’t want anyone. Because I feared being hurt like that again. I spent a year in a deep depression. My family feared I wouldn’t come out of it. They told me later that they worried I would commit suicide.”

“Oh Jamie. Did you think about it?” His sigh is answer enough but he says,

“Yes. Not for long. I couldn’t leave my family like that. But, I did seriously think about it. To stop the pain.”

“I am so very glad you didn’t.” he feels her shake against him. His hands tighten in hers before he lets them go to draw her close.

“I am too. But, you see why I feared that type of pain again?”

“I do. I wish I could promise you I will never die on you. I can promise I will never leave you as long as I live, as long as you want me.” 

“I will never ask you to go. Ah Claire, I never thought I would love again. That I would ever find anyone who I could trust my heart to. That I would risk this pain again for.”

“I never thought I would trust a man after Frank. I never thought I would know what real love is. I thought I did with him but.”

“Not love.” He says against the softness of her hair. “Not even like. I truly don't even think he likes himself, not that is an excuse. There is no excuse, ever for treating a lady like that.”

“When I was running that day, when I saw you, your hand lifted, your eyes wide as I ran towards you; something deeper then reason drew me to you. I just knew if I could reach you, I would be safe.”

“Aye, you will always be as long as I live. I am still raging that he was able to touch you again.” He lifted her head and ran his finger over her bruise. His eyes stormy with rage.

“I don't blame you, you know?”

“Aye love, I know. I blame myself. He will pay for it, I promise you.”

“I just want free. Free to have a future with you.”

“Yes, We and Ned will see to it. I promise. We will be free, to marry, to have bairns.”

“Yes.” She smiles at the thought of bearing their child. Then something hits her. She stills completely. He feels the change in her.

“What’s wrong baby?” 

She feels it. The sweat of their excretion and the combined fluid of their orgasm. She was on absolutely nothing.

“Jamie, my pills are still at his house. I am on nothing. We used nothing.”

“Oops.”


	17. A Bit of Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie repays Frank for what he did to Claire. A bit violent

He waits in the shadows. A mask covers his and hair. Long gloves cover his hands and upper arms. He is a quiet as death and, could be just a lethal, did he want to be. He doesn’t. He just wishes to see him hurt, to lose the use of his hands for a bit. The hands that had harmed his Claire. As he waits, he thinks of what had occurred after her realization.

“Oops! Is that all you have to say?”

“No, just in a bit of shock here and anger at myself. I should have known. I did know! You told me you left your pills there. Forgive me.”

“Forgive me too. I knew I wasn't on them.”

“Okay. When, in your cycle, are you?”

“I don't know. The pills stop it. It will restart but..”

“Right now you can't know.”

“Right. Bloody hell!”

“You know I will be here. You are not alone in this.”

“I know. But Jamie, I am still legally married. If I am it would be presumed to be his. He would claim paternity to hurt me even knowing it can’t be. We haven’t in a few months.”

It is his turn to curse. They decide to take a pregnancy test in two weeks if she hasn’t had her cycle. Jamie decides to distract the bastard from thinking of his soon to be ex-wife.

He hadn't told her hos plan. Some things women just didn’t understand. Some things men have to handle themselves. He had dared to place his hands on her again. He would dare to try to claim the child, if she was pregnant. Neither are tolerable. That is why he waits in the dark outside his office for him to come out.

He walks out and towards his car. He is unaware that he is being watched. He approached with unconcern. Her avenger steps out from behind his truck. He grabs the man and taps him on the temple with his hammer. He collapses against him. He lifrs his unconscious body up and places him in the back of the truck, covering him with the tarp. He then drives towards Lallybroch.

When he gets there, he lifts the tarp enough to cover the bastards eyes. He is awake and complaining.

“Where am I? What is this? Who are you? What have you done to me?” he demands. Jamie says not a word. None of his questions will be answered. He lifts him up and out. Holding his hands behind his back, he pushes him towards the tower at the back of the property. He, as expected, refuses to move. Jamie sighs. It is the only sound he will make. He throws him over his shoulder and marches to the tower. He moves him up the stairs and places him on the table strapping his hands and legs down with the handcuffs he had prepared for this purpose. 

“I demand you to let me up. Right now!” his prisoner says. Jamie picks up the hammer and straightens the fingers on the bastards right hand, the hand he had dared to hit Claire with. The man is blindfolded. The one mercy Jamie offers him is that he doesn’t see him pick up the hammer. He is steady, doesn't even flinch as he brings it down on the tips on his finger followed by his thumb. He screams and, behind his mask, Jamie smiles. He waits a moment before moving up to his knuckles. With nary a break, he moves up to the bones in the center. He screams before passing out. Jamie takes a break, catching his breath before bringing it down a few more times to break his wrist. He comes back to conscious with a high scream. 

Jamie has a plan for his left hand too but wants to wait a bit. He is getting perverse joy from his pain, this worm who had caused such pain to Claire. 

“Why?” the idiot actually asks. Jamie says nothing. He just plugs in the drill. He has the smallest bit in it. Again, he doesn’t wish to kill him and knows it will be a while before he receives medical care. He hears it start up and he gets louder. “Please! No more. Please!”   
Jamie idly wonders if Claire every pleaded the same and squares his shoulders. He lays his left hand flat, palm up, and places the bit in the center of his palm and starts it. Inhuman screams are followed by him passing out again. Jamie moves the drill away and wraps his bleeding hand. He unhooks him and carries him back down. He places him back into the back of the truck, recovers him and drives him back to his office. He lifts him out and lays him in his car. Fetching his keys from his pocket, with a grimace of distaste, he drives him within sight of the hospital. He then slips out and disappears back in the shadows. He makes a call, from a pay phone, reporting a hurt man in a car at the end of the car park. He then heads home to Claire.


	18. Frantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie makes frantic, sweet love to Claire

He had stopped on the way home and purchased rubbers. If she wasn’t well, he knows they don’t need that complication yet. He wishes to have a future with her. That will include children but, not, please God, until she is free of Randall. Randall, he shakes with spent adrenaline. He didn’t know that side of him existed. But, seeing her bruised face, the fear of him, something had snapped. He had sworn to protect to her. Yet that bloody bastard had dared to lay a hand on her! Well, he wouldn’t again. Not anytime soon. The thought brings a smile.

He walks into the house to find her waiting on him. She grins before frowning. Something in his face gives her pause. ‘’Jamie, are you okay?’’

‘’Aye love. Just a long day. I got us something.’’

‘’What is that?’’

He pulls the package out. ‘’Just in case, eh?’’ His eyes grow feral. The power running through his blood transformed to a different heat. She steps up and takes him by the hand. She leads him to the her bedroom.   
‘’Okay?’’ he answers with a growl as he pulls her shirt off followed by his own. He lifts her up on the bed and pulls her pants off along with her knickers. He then kneels, opens her legs, and sets in to feast. She freezes for a moment. No one had ever. This couldn’t make a baby so.. She feels his hands opening her. Then his mouth nuzzling and licking her. She loses the awkward embarrassment as his mouth starts to build unimaginable pleasure out of her. She cries out his name as focuses on the nub of flesh unknown until him. Her hands fist in his hair as the pleasure runs all through her, making her light headed.

‘’Jamie! I am coming apart!’’ She really thinks she is. She had never felt anything like it. The pleasure was so intense that she almost wants to run away from it. He grunts but his mouth is to full to answer her. He tightens his hands, holding her down, not done yet. She screamed hoarsely as he puts her back over the edge, not letting her come completely down. Her body starts to shake as her legs clamp on his head. He stands on shaky legs when she lets him lose. He pulls off his pants and slips a condom on.

She lays breathless across the bed. He smiles and joins her. ‘’You are so beautiful. God Claire, so beautiful you take my breath.’’

She is reaching for him with arms she has to force up. He enters her gently. The frantic need had been satiated some and he knows she is to tender to be rough with. He moves carefully, watching her face. The awe hasn’t faded and he feels the rage he feels for Randall fade, replaced by a joy so deep it brings tears to his eyes. He doesn’t regret what he did. Not one bit of it. But is so thankful for the peace he finds in her arms.

‘’I love you! I love you so much.’’ He whispers as he watches her cum again.

‘’Oh Jamie. I love and adore you!’’ she cries out in the center of her climax.


	19. I've Done Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie confesses to Ian.

The next morning, he goes and sees his brother-in-law, Ian. He needs to confess to someone and a lawyer seems the best option. He can’t burden Claire with it.. He still doesn’t feel guilty. He did a bad thing for a good reason. The bastard deserved it. But, he wasn’t a complete numpty and wants someone with a legal background to know, just in case.

‘’Jamie lad, how's it going with your house guest?’’

‘’We have become more. Recently, I have let myself admit that I love her.’’ Ian's face lights up.

‘’That is excellent! Jenny and I were worried that ye wouldn’t be able to get past Anna, God rest her soul.’’ The men cross themselves, ‘’ we loved her too and grieving her passing is right and proper. But, she would want you to move on, not to put your life on hold. Though it is complicated with Claire still being legally married.’’

‘’That is what I came to see you about.’’

‘’Aye, Ned has added the domestic violence to the divorce petition.’’ His eyes grow stormy and Jamie has hope he will understand.

‘’Very good. I reacted quite strongly to him harming her again. I've done something. I dinna regret it. But, there may be legal complications from it though I believe I covered my tracks well enough.’’

‘’Okay Jamie, I am placing this conversation under attorney/ client privilege. Now, tell me what you have done.’’ For the next twenty minutes, he does. He tells him all the gory details, from planning to completion. Ian is silent for a few minutes after.

‘’Well, do you think me a monster, brother?’’

‘’No. No, I think you a man who did what he felt he had to do to protect the woman he loves. I am not sure what I would do if it was Jenny.’’

‘’Should I expect the police, then.?’’

‘’Let’s go over a few things, just to be clear.’’ He takes no notes. His sharp mind will keep the details together. ‘’You wore gloves the entire time?’’  
a  
‘’Aye, and sleeves that covered my arms.’’

‘’That hair was covered?’’

‘’Every lock, as well as my face. I never said one word.’’

‘’Good. The way to Lallybrooch, he was unable to tell where he was?’’

‘’Nae, was knocked out and covered, on the way out and covered and out with the pain on the way back.’’

‘’Blindfolded during the incident?’’ Jamie smiles at his choice of words.

‘’Aye, for security and as the one consideration I gave him. Tis easier, it seems, if you canna see what is happening.’’

‘’Aye, in his car, gloves and all still on?’’

‘’They were. From before I first touched him until the very end.’’ 

‘’Good. Okay, after, what did you do after?’’ He blushes thinking of coming home to Claire. The taste of her on his tongue. ‘’I meant before or after coming home to Claire.’’ He stares at him wide eyed. ‘’I know the type of relieve man seek after a battle.’’

‘’Aye, I drove a town over, brought a throw-a-way phone at one of those 24/7 petrol stores. I sent him a text, told him that if he ever hurt any lass, ever again, not just Claire, who I dinna mention by name, he would get worse. Told him I knew what he did, how he hurt lasses, that he had got no worse then he gave.’’

‘’You were trying to protect her?’’

‘’This whole thing is about protecting her.’’

‘’I know Jamie. Does she know?’’

‘’No! I canna burden her with this.’’

‘’You may have too. Jamie, she will be the main suspect, you and her.’’

‘’Oh damn!’’

‘’Yah, I will protect you both. But, you need to tell her.’’

‘’Thanks Ian.’’


	20. Harm for Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie confesses to Claire

‘’Claire, I've something to tell you.’’ She looks up at him. He had returned from seeing Ian determined to confess to her. He knows he needs to. But God it is hard. He doesn’t feel bad about. It but does about dragging her into it. That wasn’t ever his intention. She had been sitting at the kitchen table working on plans for the bedrooms at Lallybroch.

‘’What is it?’’ She is concerned by the look on his face. She puts down the pen and gives him her full attention.

‘’I never wanted you to learn this. I was trying to keep this from you. But..’’

‘’Are you breaking up with me, firing me, admitting to an affair?’’ Her eyes get huge and her hands start to shake. He reaches out to take her hands in his.

‘’God no! Nothing like that. You are the only woman I see. The only woman I want in my bed, and the only person I want doing the design of Lallybroch.’’

‘’Okay.’’ 

‘’I am not him. I will never treat you the way he did.’’

‘’I know that. I just don’t know it.’’

‘’That I get. I've a lot of patience.’’ She smiles and it kills him to know he is about to take her relief away. ‘’It is him. Your ex I have to tell you about.’’

‘’I am ready.’’ She squares her shoulders and squeezes his hand. ‘’ what of him?’’

‘’I did a bad thing to him. I couldn’t let him get by with what he did to you.’’

‘’Did you kill him?’’ she asks in a voice free of even a wobble.

‘’No. I broke every bone in his right hand and drilled a hole in his left.’’ He replies just as calmly.

‘’Oh!’’ she gets a bit white and he rushes to her side. He lifts her up and sits her on his lap and holds her close. 

‘’He had to be punished and a slap on the wrist just wouldn’t do it. I covered my tracks as well as I could but I fear, after talking to Ian, that the police will wish to talk to you.’’

‘’Of course they will. I am his blasted wife!’’

‘’God, I am sorry Claire. I just wanted to see him pay for what he did.’’

‘’Who are you? This man who uses violence to solve problems.’’

‘’I have Viking blood. I love you. I love you so much. He hurt you under my watch. He had to pay for it.’’

‘’Under your watch! It is all about your ego. Did you think about how it would effect me? No? It took your brother-in- law, the lawyer to tell you that they will assume that I had something to do with it! Really!’’

‘’Okay, I understand that. But it wasn’t my ego. It was the overwhelming urge to protect you, to revenge you.’’ She pushes against him. He releases her and she slips off his lap.

‘’I should now expect a visit from the police. Nice. I will have to lie to protect you now. Lie! To the police!’’

‘’No!’’ he stands up and joins her. ‘’no. I will confess.’’

‘’No!’’ she yells back. ‘’No you will not. Because I love you too. Even though I strongly dislike you right now, I also love you. I need some time.’’ She hurries to her room and slams the door. He stands there helpless.


	21. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start to deal with whatcJamie has done.

’What have I done? Have I buggered this completely up? Will she ever trust me again? Will we be able to get back the feeling of togetherness, of synchronization, that we had before? Before I took justice in my own hands? She is right. I should have thought of how it could effect her? I should have talked to her instead blindly following my own rage.’’ He poured a glass of whisky and drowns it in one swallow.

‘’F*ck!’’ He growls.

She falls onto the bed and starts to cry. She thought she was done crying over men. ‘’Damn it!’’ she whispers through her tears. ‘’ I never thought I would have to worry about him. Never thought he would hurt me.’’ She sobs harder, trying to bury the sounds in her pillow so he wouldn’t hear. For, despite everything, she doesn’t want to hurt him. 

She is torn between feeling horrified and grateful. No one, in all the time Frank had been harming her, had ever defended her like this. But, he had been so violent. Breaking every bone and then… She feels a sudden wave of nausea and runs to the bathroom. 

He hears the sobs and feels like a complete shite. He longs, with everything in him to comfort her but knows she will not welcome his attention right now. Then he hears her sprint to the bathroom.  
‘’Oh crap. Is it the stress or.?’’ The thought of the or has her bending over the loo again. She can’t be, but she can. She knows it. She recalls the sensation of him hot, deep inside her. Her sickness is mixed with tears and her moaning out his name.

‘’I am here. Christ Claire, just tell me what to-do make it better?’’ he kneels beside her. It is all to much and she starts to shiver as it all comes to a head in her mind. She may be pregnant, by a man who has destroyed the hands of her husband, because he lad a hand on her again. He pulls her tight against him and reaches up for a rag to wipe her face and neck.

‘’I am so scared. So bloody scared.’’ She confesses against his chest. ‘’I never expected you to be so vicious. To be both grateful and terrified about what that says about me. I am freaked that the man I love may go to jail. I fear I am pregnant and how that will effect my divorce and whether he will try to claim the baby. I need you, need the safety I feel in your arms, still find in them, even after, and that worries me too.’’

‘’Oh love, my baby, I am sorry for my part in this, for your fears. I wish I could ease them. I can share them. I won’t leave and I promise I will never act that way again.’’

‘’No. Don’t say that. I would prefer for you not to commit another felony for me but, God Jamie. No one has ever done anything like that. Defended me so. I pray you never have to again but, am I ever glad you were willing.’’  
‘’So you forgive me?’’

‘’Yes. Love requires it. God alone knows how much I love you. But, Jamie next time come to me.’’   
‘’I will, I promise.’’ He lifts her up and leads her back in to her room. He lays with her curled up against him. They don’t speak or make love. They just reconnect.


	22. It Is Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie worry she is pregnant.

A week later she sits in the bottom of the shower to nauseated to move. As the warm water drums on her back, she thinks of the possibility, or is it reality, that she could be pregnant. No way of knowing by missed periods. Being on the pill had her cycle a mess. She exams her breasts. Are they bigger, the areola darker? She couldn’t tell.

With a sigh she thought that Jamie would notice, had he seen her naked in the last week. After his confession, he hadn’t tried to. She wouldn’t refuse him. They slept in the sane bed. He held her but.. 

She forces herself up, flips the water off, and exits the shower to find Jamie there. He stares at her as she drips on the floor. He is standing in front of the towels.

“Christ Claire, you are as pale as a ghost.”

“I don't feel well. Can you hand me a towel.”

“Oh right.” He turns to do it then wraps it around her, before guiding her to the toilet to sit. “What type of sick?”

“Not contagious. I think..” she lowers the towel to her waist. “Are they bigger?”

“What?” The change in conversation has him confused.

“My breasts. I can’t tell. Are they or are the areola's darker."

“The what? Claire what?”

“I think I am pregnant. Those are signs. Since my periods are buggered up from the pill I thought.”

“Oh.” He studies her with a bit more thoughtfulness. “Maybe. But Claire there is a more reliable way to tell.”   
He reaches behind himself and hands her a box. “Enough time has passed to know.” She holds the EPT box in her hand and looks at him with teary eyes. 

“I'm scared. As long as it is just a possibility, I can put it to the side. Not worry about it, all the time. But, if it becomes reality.”

“I am too. Bloody terrified, in fact. But, we need to know. Early is better, right. For pre-natal care and all that.”

“Yes. He will try to claim it, you know. Promise me Jamie. Promise you will let Ned handle it. No more vigilante stunts.” They got off lucky on the first. Frank proved himself the coward Jamie had always suspected him to be and refused to cooperate with the police investigation. He must really have a bevy of married women he is shagging.

“I do vow.” She rolled her eyes at him before giggling. “Will you please pee on the stick?”

“Yes.” She stands to lift the lid and he starts to leave. “Don't leave. I really am scared.” She gives her a soft smile and a nod before coming to stand beside her. She takes the stick out and hands him the box. “Okay.” She holds it down and pees on it. “Now what?”

He reads. “We wait three minutes. Two pink lines is positive.”

“Oh god.” She stands and flushes. “I need to get something on. Can't handle this naked.” She walks into her room and pulls a gown over her head. 

“Come here baby.” He holds her while the minutes tick down. 

“Will you see us safe Jamie? “

“Always. I swear it Claire. He won't touch you or or child.”

“How much longer?”

“A minute. I am here. No matter what. You will never be alone with this.”

“Thank you.” 

“Come baby. It is time.” He takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom and the waiting test.


	23. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they?

She buries her face against his chest, afraid to look. He is equally freaked but someone has too. So, with shaken hand, he reaches for the little stick that may change their lives. A swallow before he looked down.

They are unmistakable. As clear as the fear they both feel. Two pink lines. He swallows again, hard as tears fill his eyes. He is going to be a father! A mixture of bone deep terror and excitement run through him.

‘’Jamie?’’ She still stands tight against him with her eyes pressed against his chest.

‘’It is positive.’’ He says through his thick throat. ‘’We are going to be parents.’’

‘’Oh my god!’’ She looks up and he shows her the results. ‘’Oh Jesus.’’

‘’Baby, it is okay. It will be okay.’’

‘’Promise? Because I am so scared that Frank will..’’

‘’Nothing. He wilna touch you or our bairn. Ned and I will see to that.’’

‘’But, mainly Ned right? You promised.’’

He leads her back into the bedroom, sits down, and pulls her on his lap. ‘’I swear, by God and all the saints, you are safe. I will let Ned handle it. Unless he comes after you. Then, ‘’ he takes a deep breath, ‘’ then I will do what is needed to keep you and the baby safe.’’

‘’I accept that. We are having a baby! A baby! Oh man.’’ He grins and lays her back down on the bed. He lifts the gown up and gently traces across her belly. It is still flat but the thought of their child growing there feels him with a fierce protectiveness and longing. He meets her eyes and sees the same reflected there. He kisses her and then her belly. He comes up and kisses the tips of her nipples. 

‘’They are bigger. Okay, we need to go see Ned tomorrow, explain the situation.’’

‘’He is going to be furious with us.’’

‘’Probably. But, he will protect you and the wee one. It is horrid timing but.. Ned is excellent. He will figure it out.’’

‘’Pray so. He can’t get his hands on…’’

‘’Not ever!’’ 

She sighs. ‘’So, see Ned and get an appointment with the doctor tomorrow.’’

‘’Aye, tonight I just wish to hold you both.’’ The curl together and dream of their child.


	24. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very erotic wake-up call and sweet love making.

She wakes to the feel of something tickling her inner thigh. She reaches down to feel his hair under her hand. ‘’Oh!’’

‘’I just,’’ he looks up at her with eyes wide and dark with desire, ‘’I woke up burning for you. Okay?’’

‘’Yes,’’ her voice is also distorted with need. He re-lowers his head and kisses up. She shivers as he kisses her thighs apart. Those shivers turn into shudders as his tongue comes out to lick her open. ‘’God yes Jamie!’’ One of her hand holds tight to the sheet under her as the other is buried in his hair.

The only sounds in the room are the sound of his working mouth and her increasingly loud sounds of pleasure. Moans, keens, groans, whimpers, and finally his name intermingled with yes, as she gets close. Her hands tighten and he has to hold her legs still as they start to shake and pull up. 

‘’Not yet lass.’’ He thinks pulling her back down against his mouth. She screams as he pulls her over the edge he had been teasing her with. He lays breathless and watches her come apart. Her legs curl up as her breath comes in loud gasps, the shivers bring goosebumps as the sweet aftershocks run through her.

He comes up and pulls her body into his arms. She lays still as they both re- catch their breathes. ‘’Jamie, thank you. You want to continue?’’

‘’Very much, but is it okay with the baby? You aren't to tired?’’

‘’If you have the energy, I do. Yes, it is safe. Recall we covered this earlier.’’

‘’Aye, just wished to be sure.’’ He kicks his sleep pants off and pulls her gown off. His pulling mouth on her and the thought that their child would be doing the same, brings both desire and a tenderness to deep for words. 

When he slips inside her, nerves that had he just had on the edge are re-fired and she claws at his back and arches up. Peppering kisses across his neck and chest, is the only way she can say ‘ I love you.’ She hasn’t the breath to even moan and when she climaxes again, her scream is silent.

He feels it in her body tightening around him. He gasp out her name as he follows her over.

‘’I love you Claire, you and the bairn. I love you both so much and had no other way to try to fully show you.’’ He explains as they lay wrapped up in each other after.

‘’We love you too Jamie. You can tell me that way anytime.’’ He giggles. 

‘’Now let's try to sleep. Ye both need it.’’

‘’I was asleep,’’ she reminds him.

‘’So you were. Are you complaining?’’

‘’God no.’’ Another giggle and she realizes she has never seen him this happy. She prays nothing will interfere with it.

‘’God, that we will be okay and together, he, the child, and me.’’ She whispers in her heart as she cuddles into him and drifts back to sleep.


	25. Telling Ned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seek Ned's help to keep the baby safe

She is shaking as she dresses the next morning. The stress exasperates the nausea and she runs back and forth to the bathroom. Jamie watches her with concern, as he dresses himself.

“Are you sure you are up to this today?”

“I must be. I will feel better once this little one is protected.”

“Okay.” With sips of room temperature water and some soda crackers, her wame calms down some and they head off.

“Good morning. Claire, I've yet to hear an answer from Mr. Randall's lawyer.”

“Thank you but that is not why we are here.”

“Have a seat. What can I help you with?”

“We have a delicate situation.” Jamie answers, taking Claire's hand and a deep breath. “We are pregnant.”

“You are what now?”

“We know, horrid timing. It wasn’t on purpose.”

“I am sure it wasn’t lass. But now..”

“Can you help? Protect the bairn?”

“Aye Jamie. Claire, there is no way the child isn't Jamie's?”

“None. Frank and I hadn't been intimate in months.”

“Very good. Okay dears, the child is presumed to be the husband’s unless the mother declares unequivocally otherwise. That is what we must do. I will draw up papers declaring the paternity of Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp’s child is James Fraser.”

“Thank you Ned.” Claire says, with feeling.

“You are welcome lass. Now, who knows about this coming blessing?”

“Just the people in this room.” Jamie answera.

“Very good. Lets keeping that way as long as possible. Now, Mr. Randall will try to fight it. He will wish to claim paternity over the child.”

“But, he can't win?” Claire calls out. Here hand shakes as it lays on his desk. He lays a comforting hand over it.

“No dear. It might get ugly. He may demand a paternity test, as is his right. He may stand up and question your morals in court.”

“He,” Jamie is in a rage,” he the wife beating adulterer.”

“Sit Jamie.” A stern Ned orders. “I will use every bit of that, if I have need. She will get a strong defense. You need not do anything else rash.”

“You ken?” he drops back in his seat.

“Of course. Ian didn't tell me just confirmed after I asked. His barrister contacted me after. I knew right away. Look Jamie, I get it. I am a fighter. It is why I choose this profession. I am not sure what I would have done, in your place. I am neither condoning nor approving your actions. But, you are to be a father. Let me take it from here.”

He nods. “Aye Ned. I will.”

“Good lad. Now, let's draw up these papers.”


	26. John and Jo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Jamie's friends.

“What if they don't like me? What if they think me not good enough for him? To young? To much baggage?” Claire has gotten better at getting rid of Frank’s voice in her head but the impending visit of his mate John and his girlfriend Jo, brought it all back. 

She stands in front of a mirror, in their room, and stares at herself. From her impossible hair, to her to flat chest, her pale, broken out face, she couldn’t see what Jamie saw in her. 

He leans against the doorframe and watches her critic herself. He can tell be her concentration and the look on her face, that is what she is doing. He hates that the bloody bastards voice is still in her head. He knows it will take time to get it out. With a sigh, he pushes himself away and walks over to her. He wraps his arms around her.

“You are so beautiful.”

“No, look..”

“I am. I see my love, bursting with life. Your hair is growing fast, so fast your curls don't know what to do” He gathers them up and takes the hair tie she was fettling with, pulling them up in a high ponytail, “now your face is broken out because of the hormones. Your breasts are not to small nor your hips to wide. Both are perfect for birthing and taken care of our child. And,” He turns her around to face him,” they will love you. You are charming and smart, funny and sweet. Dinna fash about it.”

“You a mind reader Mr. Fraser,” she says through a thick voice.

“A Claire reader. I love you. I pay attention.” 

“They will like me?”

“Nae, they will love you.”

She is still nervous when they knock on the door an hour later. John Grey and Jo Hines have came to meet her at last.

John and Jo greet Jamie and her with hugs and a kiss on Claire's cheek.

“So you are the lassie who got my mate dating again?”   
John says as they all gather in the living room.

“Yes. Seems so.”

“Good. So, tell us how did you meet?”

“Jamie hasn't?”

“Yes. But not from your point of view.”

“It is probably the same.” She is a bit nervous. Jo takes pity on her.

“Leave her alone darling. She will be in Jamie's life for awhile. We will get to know her.” Her sharp brown eyes run over her. No dummy, she sees the signs of her early pregnancy. “Claire, I bet you would rather hear how John and I meet?”

“Yes please.” Jo smiles and places her hand over hers. That is the point they became mates.

“I am a chef. He came into my restaurant on a date, if you can believe it! His date complained about my cooking.” She shakes her head causing her natural curls to bop. “Mine. And ain't I only been cooking at my mum's knee since I was old enough to stand.” Claire giggles, now completely relaxed. “So John, bless his heart, can back to see me. I remade the pasta dish he was complaining about, got John’s number, and that was it. We have been together since.”

“She was right. Their was nothing wrong with her pasta primavera. But the way she dealt with it was impressive. That, and those wonderful brown eyes, there was no escaping her draw.” John adds. They look at each other and gently kiss as Claire’s smile gets bigger.

“He fought it. But I got through.” Claire says, resting her head against his shoulder.

“I did. But not because of her. I would have fought anyone.”

“Jamie, I think it is time for some whisky?” John says. Claire looks at Jamie. They wasn't telling people but..

“Aye, for all but Claire.”

“You have a woman who doesn’t drink?” John teases.

“I do. It is just..”

“She is pregnant luv.” John just stares at her.


	27. Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their reactions and a bit of reassurance.

The pause as everyone held their breath seemed to last an eternity. John was staring at her and Jamie and Jo are staring at him. Finally..

“Pregnant but your still married to that Randall bastard.”

She lets out breath and fills a bit dizzy. Jamie's hand encloses over hers, a steady presence. 

“Yes, it wasn’t planned but.. It is Jamie and I.” A deep pull of breath and Jamie takes over.

“Horrid timing, eh? But what is to be done. Ned Gowan is drawing up paternity papers. We are doing what we can.”

“Well, horrid timing or no, Congratulations you two. Babies are blessings. Always.” Jo comes over to hug her and Jamie.

“Thank you. That is what we think.” Claire says. John meets Jamie's eyes and, in the way of old friends, I need a word, is clearly communicated.

“Aye we do. Well John, shall we get some whisky for us and something softer for Claire. Toast impending parenthood, eh?”

“Yes let's.” He squeezes Claire's hand and gets up. She watches them walk out and then turns to Jo.

“I'm scared.” She admits to her new mate.

“So, is that why?” John asks when they are alone.

“Why what?”

“Don't play tense with me Jamie. We've been mates to long. Why you butchered the bastard's hands?” Jamie, who had been getting down glasses, almost dropped them at this. John and his fast reflexes safe the heavy glasses.

“You know? How?”

“I've an ex that works at the hospital. It was a good bit of gossip. As soon as I heard the name and details, I had a feeling. Knowing she is pregnant.. Well, it was easy enough to put it together.” 

Jamie sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “Christ! Partly. A distraction. We are hoping that the divorce will be final before she starts showing. And partly because the bloody bastard placed his hands on her after she was here under my care and protection.”

“F*cking Viking!” Jamie looks at him, shocked. “You can't protect her or your child in jail.”

“I told Ian all. And the coward isn’t cooperating with the police.”

“Thank the Saints but still..”

“Will you.. if something were to happen, will you look after her and the bairn?”

John just shakes his head. “Of course, you dope. Just try not to make it necessary. She loves you like mad.”

Jamie smiles. “As I do her.”

Meanwhile

“Of what luv?” Jo has joined her on the couch.

“Motherhood. Being good enough. My ex trying to get the baby.”

“Oh dear, he is still in your head, isn't he? He is rubbish and you are well free of him. Every expect mum is scared of not being good enough. Only a few really aren't but you won't be in that number.”

“How do you know?” She asks her while biting her lip.

“Because you are already worried about it. You love the babe already and it's daddy, who, by the way, will not let your bloody ex anywhere near you or your baby.”

“He is a bit protective.” She ruefully admits.

“That is the Viking blood.” The men walk back in then and the ladies stop talking but Claire is a bit reassured.  
Jo is a true mate she can talk her fears over with.

They spend the rest of the evening talking together and toasting the baby and it's parents. They order take-a-way and it is a good night. Both reassured by their mates.


	28. A Run-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see Frank at Ian's office. The results are bad.

“Are you are sure you are up to this?” Jamie asks. They are heading to Ian's office to meet him for lunch. She had been pretty sick. 

“Yah. It is better in the afternoon.” She assures with a smile. She pulls on a pair of overalls over her sweater. “Is this okay? Regular pants are a bit tight.” 

He grins at her, pulling her close. “You look wonderful. So, we need to go shopping for maternity clothes?” 

“God not yet. But, this is going to be a big baby. Take after daddy.” 

“Daddy.” It awes him whenever he thinks about it.

“Yep. Ready?” 

Ian greets her with a hug. “You really are glowing like my Jenny when she was expecting.”

“Thank you, I think.” She laughs. She knows it is a compliment but she feels bloated, fat, and altogether unattractive. 

“Jenny felt the same. She didn’t see her own beauty either. But she was beautiful as are you.”

“Hey,” Jamie jokes, “Back off bro. She is taken.” They all laugh as they head to the lift. They still all as they step out. That laughter is cut off when they see who is in the lobby. 

Frank, with one hand in a cast and the other completely wrapped up in bandages, stands at the desk. Jamie instinctively steps in front of her. Ian stands beside him. He sees them and walks over. 

“What are you doing here?” Jamie addresses him with his hands fisted at his side.

“I am her to see my wife's lawyer.” 

“Ned didn’t tell me he had an appointment with you.” Ian says.

“Who are you?”

“Ian Murray. Your in my office.”

“Oh. Are all your lawyers required to tell you who they are seeing?”

“No,” His smile is more of a smirk. “But when men who hit women are due in, I like to know about it.”

“I don't have an appointment,” he ignores the slur.

“Ah, well then he can’t see you anyway.”

“Look, I just want to see if she is willing to drop this insanity. She is my wife and I want her back at our house.” Jamie tightens up and Ian lays his hand on his arm, shaking his head. He takes a deep breath as he feels Claire shaking behind him. 

“The lass has made her wishes clear. If you wish to talk with Mr. Gowan, make an appointment.” Ian tells him. Jamie turns around and draws Claire into his arms, leading her away. That is when Frank sees her.

“Claire, enough of this. Come home now!” 

“No!” She says.

“Get out of here Frank. She is done.”

“Wait? Are you pregnant?” She gasps and Jamie pulls her tighter. 

“Why would you ask her that?” Ian is still the calmest person present.

“She looks it. Those tiny nubs, she calls breasts are bigger. You are my wife. That is legally my child. There won't be any divorce before I get the child.”

“You will not be laying one finger on my child!” She screams out. Jamie lifts her up and hurries her into a conference room. He gets her sat down and takes her hands. 

“He won't. I swear to you.”

“Oh God Jamie! Oh my God.”

“It is okay baby. I promise.”

“Is she okay? I had him escorted out.”

“A bit freaked but okay.”

“No. I am not. I am hurting. Cramping.”


	29. A Mixed Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They recieve both bad and possible good news. Heavily angsty.

He had her up and into his arms. He ran out, with Ian hot on his heels, passed the stunned receptionist. 

“Mr. Fraser Mr. Murray, can I help?” 

“No. But thank you. We are heading to the hospital.” Ian called back.

“Say a prayer. “Jamie adds. Claire curls tight against him, as if she can hold her child, their child in, by the force of her will.

“Please, please, please.” She whisper prayers against his chest. He gently lays her in the backseat, throws Ian the keys, and climbs in beside her.

“Go man.” He does, driving as fast as he can as Jamie holds Claire close, whispers his own prayers over Claire and their child. When they pull up, he carries her in, yelling for help. “She is pregnant and cramping. Need someone.”

A triage nurse comes out. “How far alone are you?” she asks.

“10 weeks. Please. Can you?”

“Let’s get you to a bed. Any bleeding?”

“I don't know. Haven’t looked.”

“Okay. We will and get an ultrasound. Don't worry Mrs.?”

“Miss Beauchamp.” The nurse nods and leads them back. 

“Are you the father?”

“Yes. James Fraser. Are they going to be okay?”

“We will do all we can.” This is not reassuring. She is stripped, changed into a gown, and an IV started. No bleeding though the cramps continue.

“What now?”

“Well, Miss Beauchamp, we will do an ultrasound and check on the fetus’ position, see if there is a heartbeat, that type of stuff. Hold tight. No bleeding is a good sign.”

The doctor comes in. “Miss Beauchamp, I am Doctor Abernathy, Jo. Let's check on your little one.” He pulls up an ultrasound machine. She holds tight to Jamie’s hand, eyes closed. She feels the warm gel before the pressure of the wand. He is quiet, Dr. Abernathy, as he runs it over her. She doesn’t know if that is a good or bad thing. His, “Hmm.” Jerks her eyes open.

“What? What is it?”

“A bit of a mixed bag Miss..”

“Please call us Claire and Jamie. If you are going to tell us something bad about our child, call us by our first names.”

He nods. “Claire Jamie, you are carrying twins but, one shows no sign of life. That is the baby your body wants expelled.”

“Oh God.” From Jamie.

“They other? Will I lose them both?”

“I can't say. We will know in time.”

“There is naught you can do to..”

“I am sorry Jamie. We will keep Claire here, on complete bed rest, will monitor her and the remaining baby. We will do all we can. I am sorry. Would you like to see them?” 

Claire is quickly shaking her head. Jamie asks if he can print out some pictures, ‘for later.’ He does, placing them face down on the bedside table, shakes Jamie’s hand, squeezes Claire’s shoulder. “I will be back.”

A nurse comes in, gives her a look of sympathy, and places pads under her before leaving. Claire starts to cry and Jamie, irrespective of the rules, gets in the bed with her, spooning her and whispering Ghaildhig words of love over her. And they wait.

The bleeding that expels their first child starts soon after. She can do nothing but cry as the cramps, stronger then any period, roll through her. She holds tight to Jamie’s hands. His Ghaildhig becomes prayers for the soul of one child and the life of the other.  
Dr. Abernathy comes back in, gently moves her into position to redo the ultrasound to check on the remaining child. As before, he is quiet. The only sound is the sobs of Claire.

“The second child is still there. Still has a strong heartbeat. The next few hours will tell and this pregnancy is now high risk but, it is good news so far.”

“Thank the Saints.” Jamie softly says.

“We will keep her here until tomorrow. Again Claire and Jamie, I am sorry about the other baby.”

“Thank you.” Claire says through her tears. 

“I need to let Ian know what is happening. I will text him.” 

“Yes. And John and Jo.”

“Okay baby.”

Now all they can do is wait.


	30. Silent Waiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they lose the other one?

The hours pass as the couple lay, curled together on the bed. Ian had left to tell Jenny and the others. John and Jo arrive and join the silent waiting. They sit, Jo holding Claire's hand, John beside her, head lowered in prayer.

Finally, Dr. Abernathy returns. “How is the bleeding and cramping?” He softly asks.

“Better. Does that mean we get to keep the one?” 

“I am going to do another ultrasound. But, the next week or so will be telling. If the bleeding slows down, doesn’t get any heavier and your hormone levels stay up, we will be cautiously optimistic. Let's have a look.” 

Again she keeps her eyes tightly shut. Jamie looks and sees the tiny throbbing dot that was their son or daughter. Dr. Abernathy meets his eyes and smiles.

“Someone tell me, please.”

“He or she is still there. And alive.” Jamie solemnly tells her. She opens her eyes and stares, eyes wide and breath held, at the tiny life.

“Oh thank God!”

“Praise Jesus!” Jo adds, tears of relief and joy running down her face.

“Amen.” John adds, smiling from ear to ear.

“And amen.” Jamie finishes.

“I agree. It is worth celebrating. But, this is still a very fragile pregnancy and will be for awhile. I want bedrest, only getting up to use the loo, for a week. Then a visit with your OB. If your hormone levels are stable, we will let you slowly return to normal activity. Sound alright?”

“Whatever you say doc, we will do.”

“Good. Okay then, we will give it a few more hours. If all stays well, we will let you go home. You need to be on the watch for increased bleeding or cramping, reduction in pregnancy symptoms, swelling, headaches, severe back pain, nausea, really anything that just feels off.”

“Okay. But if I were to start bleeding heavy, there is no way you could..”

“No Claire. But, we would want you to come in to make sure you were alright. But, we aren’t thinking negative. We only think positive. Right now, little one is well and safe. Or goal is to keep it that way.”

“Aye. Thank you Dr. Abernathy.”

A few hours later, Jamie lifts her into a wheelchair and they all head home. Jo will nurse Claire while the men discuss what is to be done with Frank.


	31. A Time Of Waiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They await news of their baby.

“No! Don’t reach. I will give it to you.” Jamie says as he hands her the book, that had been at her fingertips. She sighs as she takes it. She completely understands why he is doing this. It has been six days since she started bleeding. Six days since she lost their first baby. The bleeding had stopped three days ago and she still felt pregnant. All good signs. Tomorrow she sees her OB. Then they will know.

“I know this is frustrating to you.” Jamie softly says.

“No. I understand it. We are doing all we can.”

“Aye,” His mind drifts to that night. John had let him rage as Jo had seen Claire safe. He had paced, screamed, throw things around as he let his rage out in the back garden. Once he had calmed partially down, they discuss how to handle Frank. 

“She needs an order of protection. All the divorce stuff can go through the barristers.” John had said. Jamie nods his head in agreement. The next day, he had called Ned. 

After expressing grief over the miscarriage, he explained that he had anticipated this and already has the papers started. Jamie was relieved to hear this and told him thank you.

“I will file them tomorrow. He will be served in the next few days. I will let you know when they are. Give your lass a hug for me.” He sounds sad and it brought another lump to Jamie's throat.

“I will,” he had whispered. 

They had found out yesterday that he had been served. They both feel a huge sense of relief. 

He almost carries her into the office the next day. He holds her to his side, taking most of her weight. She lets him because she understands it gives him a feeling of control. She is taken right back, where she is weighted, vitals and blood taken, and then asked to pee in a cup. Then more waiting.

Jamie paces the room until Claire, perched on the table, asks him to please stop. 

“Sorry baby.” He takes a seat and picks up a magazine. He tries to pretend interest in stages of labor and the benefits of clothe nappies but, he dinna even know if they would get that far. He lowers it to find Claire staring at the stages of pregnancy poster on the wall.

“He or she is the size of a lima bean, has a heartbeat, and is starting to develop fingers and toes.” She softly says. He doesn’t know what to say so just nods. “A living being, oh please let that still be so.”

The OB, Dr. Duncan walks in then. “Claire, I am so sorry for your loss. The good news is, your pregnancy hormones are still up. We will do some tests but, it seems you are still pregnant.” A huge sigh of relief from both as Dr. Duncan lays her down and places the Doppler on her abdomen. Jamie clings tight to her hand as she moves it around. They all hold their breath until they here the ‘thump thump thump' fast bird-like beat of their babies heart.

“Oh God!” Claire breaths.

“A Dhai!” Jamie echoes.

“Yes, 160, right where it is supposed to be.” She then measures Claire. “As are you. I still don't want you doing more then absolutely necessary for awhile but, you can come of strict bedrest. No sex, no exercise but normal walking, keep taking your prenatal vitamins, avoid stress as much as possible, eat right, drink plenty of water. I truly believe this wee one will stay.”

“Thank you!” Claire goes to hug her. She hugs her back.

“Thank ye doctor.”

“You are both welcome. I want to see you back in a week. It will be weekly for the next month. Then we will go back to monthly until the end.”

“We will see the end?”

“I really believe so Claire.”


	32. D. I. V. O. R. C. E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned attempts to get Frank to sign divorce papers.

“I am sorry but I will not be signing anything until I know for sure that child isn’t mine.” 

“Mr. Randall, as I have explained, Miss Beauchamp and Mr. Fraser had me draw up papers on baby Fraser's paternity. The child isn’t yours. Miss Beauchamp swears that the intimacy had left your marriage and that she was on birth control.” Ned tries to be patient with Frank Randall but, he doesn’t like him. He gets along well enough with his barrister, Gillian Duncan. He now turns to her. “Miss Duncan, can you reason with him? All my client wants is her freedom.”

“Frank, it is a good deal. She is willing to drop the more malicious charges from the divorce settlement.”

“It is not a good deal if it cost me the child that, right now, is legally mine.”

“The child isn't yours.” Ned tries again.

“Prove it. Have her prove it and I will sign. But not until.”

“I have explained that no prenatal tests can be taken right now. The pregnancy is precarious.” 

Frank shrugs. Gillian sighs. Ned just glares at him.

“Ned, can you give me a moment alone with my client.” He nods, stands and exits the room. “Frank, you know this baby isn't yours. I understand that you are attempting to punish Claire for leaving and dating another. But listen. If Ned adds the domestic violence charges back in the divorce, that is public records. Anyone can find them. They are offering a no fault divorce. This is the best you will get. You won't get the child or Claire back. We know if you delay this until the baby is born, the DNA tests will prove him or her to be Fraser's and you will be in the midst of a nasty divorce.”

“Christ Gillian. I don’t want the slut back. Pregnant by another man while still married to me.” Gillian restrains herself from reminding him he had been unfaithful throughout his marriage. “But the child. I deserve something out of this mess.”

“You will not get the child. Take the easy way.” He sighs and nods. She sighs in relief and goes to get Ned. A half hour later it is done. Just requires a judge's signature that will be done soon. Gillian and Randall leave and Ned calls Jamie and Claire with the good news.


	33. A Surprise at Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes Claire to Lallybroch to show her what she has done. He also has a few surprises.

Over the next few months, the divorce is finalized, the pregnancy becomes more stable, and Claire and Jamie start to get Lallybroch together. Claire mainly from the couch and bed until she reaches five months and is allowed to return to mostly to normal activity. 

She is glowing and growing. Jamie stands and watches her as she prepares to get ready to go to Lallybroch, to see in person what her plans had wrought. Jamie has another reason but it is a surprise. She pulls on one of his own Barbour shirts, refusing to wear maternity clothes yet. It tops the stretchy yoga pants. She is so very beautiful. He comes in and helps her slip her shoes on, tying them tight.

“It will be nice to be able to tie my shoes again.” She says with a smile. He knows she doesn’t mind to much. They are both so relieved that the baby is still there, growing and healthy.

“I love tying your shoes and anything else you need.” He helps her up. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. I can’t wait to see what you have done.”

“We have done.”

“We have done.” She agrees as she takes his hand and they walk out.

“Oh my God!” She stands, open mouthed, in the totally transformed lobby. “It is exactly as I pictured it.”

“It is. You knew, saw it in that wonderfully creative mind. Made it perfect.” She nods as she walked farther in. She runs her hands over the old desk, topped by a computer system and a small Scottish flag. She stands there and looks into the seating area, around the cleaned and now operational, fireplace. It is comfy and intimate. Modern, with the coffee table including a charging station and old fashioned with the old family tarden laid across the couch and chair. The old flags on the wall. The original mantle, with it's old stone, engraved with the Fraser crest.

“Thank you Claire. Will you now accept you have a talent for this?”

“Yes. I do. I am good. I am really good.”

“You are. Let me show you the Laird's room.” He takes her to the lift, a bit of modernization. He doesn’t wish her to take the stairs.

“So, will this be your room?” She asks when they step off.

“Nae Claire. It will be ours.” He opens the old wood door and they step into the past. 

“Ours?” She steps in ahead of him. “Oh wow.” The only thing modern here is the electricity. The bed is huge, canopied and draped in gauze. The fireplace, set up to start, is also of the same original stone. The walls a papered in old looking flowered design. There is even a antique pitcher and washtub on the dresser. But what made her gasp is the wooden rocking cradle by the bed.

“It is very old but I had it completely checked out. It is very safe.” Jamie says. She walks over and looks inside to find a small tarden blanket over a modern baby mattress.

“Jamie it is so perfect!” 

“Our room. Ours and the bairn's. If that is what you want?”

“Yes.” She says through her tears. 

“Come sit.” He sits her at the vanity table and pulls up a seat beside her. “You did this. Your creation love. I want to share this room, this estate, the future with you. I didn’t expect to ever feel this way again. To be this vulnerable. But, I love you and are child more then I knew was possible. I don't want to spend one night here without you. Claire, will you take my hand, my name, my clan. Will you marry me?”


	34. Will Ye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to the proposal.

She stares at him in silence for a few heart beats. He kneels patiently beside her. 

“Say again.” She finally gets out through the lump in her throat.

“Will ye marry me?” 

“Is this because of the baby?” 

“No. It is because I ne' knew I could love this way again. It is because I can’t see one day in my future without you in it. It is because home is nae longer a place, it is you. I want nae one else tae be the mam of my bairns. I want to see if your hair turns silver or white. There is nae one else I wish tae wake up beside. I want tae see you across the table from me everyday. I want tae fight with you and then have incredible make-up sex. I long tae laugh and cry with you. Your hand is the last I wish to hold, your lips the last I wish tae kiss. I want to give you my name, my clan, for ye already have my body and soul. I want tae marry ye because I see our future and all I ever longed for when I look in your eyes. I love you.” 

“Oh God! Yes Jamie. A billion times yes!” She hold her hand out and he slips the ring on it. They both cry as they look down on it. A simple diamond in a diamond cut, it fit perfectly. He kisses the ring before kissing her. He whispers “I love you” in English and Gaelic as he peppers her face with kisses. They are both laughing and crying as they fall back on the bed.

“I love you. I love you so much.”

“Sae, when do ye wish tae be married?” He lays with his head on her chest as his hand runs across her small bump. “Before or after?”

“Before. I want to be a Fraser when he or she is born.”

“Okay baby. Simple then?”

“Yes. Here with family and friends?”

“Perfect.” They lay on the Laird's bed and plan their wedding between increasingly deep kisses.


	35. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet ceremony sees them legally wed.

The dress she and Jo choose for the ceremony is off white with a bow in front to partially disguise her pregnancy. It is not that she is ashamed. She is proud and so happy that she has carried their surviving child to almost six months. 

Jamie is dressing in a kilt. The thought sends her pulse into overdrive. She has yet to see him in one. It will be a small ceremony with just Jo and John as witnesses. They have promised his family a larger one once the baby comes. They understand she can’t handle the stress of larger wedding planning now and that they just want to make it legal.

They will be married at Lallybroch, in the room that Claire designed, in front of the fireplace. It will be sweet and romantic, exactly what they want.

She is nervous the morning of and the baby reacting to her stress, kicks up a storm as Jo helps her get ready.

“Different then your last wedding, eh?” 

“Very. I was but 18, just turned. He decided everything. He said it was because I was so young. But, now I know he was just a control freak. It was always his way.”

“He wanted a slave not a wife. Thank God you found Jamie.”

“Amen. This marriage will be between equals.”

“Yes. Ready to meet your groom?”

“Yes!” Jo smiles and the walk out of the Laird's room and down the stairs.

She is a vision. With her curls tamed in a updo, the dress hugging her curls perfectly, and the look of love and anticipation on her face. She glides up to him and takes his hand. “I love you.” She says as they turn and face the priest. 

“I love you.” The traditional vows are said before they say their own. 

“I vow to never hold you back from your dreams. To always support and encourage you. To be an equal parent to the little one and all who joins our family. To protect you, honor you, love you. To always be who and what you need me to be.”

“I vow to be an equal partner in the raising of baby Fraser and the running of Lallybroch. I promise a listening ear and a willing body. To help you with your dreams while procuring mine. To let the little things go while always talking about the big things. To love you as long as I draw breath on this earth.”

He reaches to kiss her. “Wait! The rings.” The priest reminds them. They and their witnesses laugh. John and Jo hand over the rings. They are blessed. 

“Jamie, repeat after me. “With this ring, I the wed.” He does through his tears. Claire does the same. “Now, I pronounce you man and wife. You may know kiss her Jamie.”

He does, with enthusiasm. A cheer goes up from their witnesses. They sign the certificate. Claire's hands shakes a little at signing, Claire Fraser, for the first time. 

They had decided a formal reception would come with the formal wedding. So, after thanking their friend and the good father, they see them off. They lock the doors and he takes her back upstairs.


	36. Tiny Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their baby is about to turn three. How the story ends.

Arabella Fiona Fraser, what are you doing?

“Dancing mam. See,” her tiny feet jump here and there across the living room floor. “Daddy is going to teach me sword dancing.

“He is going to what now?”

“With plastic swords just so she gets the rhythm. Dinna fash Claire.” Jamie joins them and wraps his arms around her. Arabella grins up at her. Her eyes, whisky colored like her mam's flash with mirth. Her daddy's red curls are wild about her face. Their miracle baby is about to turn three and her daddy is teaching her the dance for her birthday celebration. 

“That okay mam?”

“That is okay.” She smiles as she watches her husband join her, crossing two plastic swords and taking their daughter's hands. He slows down the fast steps so she can catch on. A Scot, it doesn’t take long for her to pick up the steps. Claire smiles as she watches them, their two red heads close together, them both moving in the same rhythm.

She remembers the day she was born, a month early. How scared they both were. How strong he was, her rock, holding her hand, focusing her. She didn't know his own fear until John told her later. He was nothing less them brave for her and their daughter.

The feeling of her slipping out, the silence that had her heart in her throat until the midwife pronounced her okay, perfect, and slipped her on her chest. Those whisky eyes staring at them in wonder. The red hair framing her face. Their Arabella. Their prayed for daughter.

She was and is, precocious. Walking at nine months after skipping crawling. Spoke her first word, Sorcha, her daddy's nickname for her mam, a week later. First sentence, dinna fash, right before she turned one. Now, at almost three, she has the vocabulary of a five year old and is dexterous enough to sword dance. Their little miraculous, tiny dancer.

“Very good love. But, we will wait awhile for real ones.”

“Aye mam.”

“I wonder if the next will be that talented.” She casually says to Jamie.

“What's that?” he misses a step and Arabella giggles.

“The next one. I am pregnant Jamie.” She holds out the stick that she had hidden behind her back.

“Ah Dhai!” He comes up and takes it from her before sweeping her into his arms. 

“Daddy. Arie hugs too.” He stops and lifts her up, hugging both his lasses tight.

“We are going to have a baby.” He tells her.

“A sister for Arabella?”

“Or a brother.”

“No sister.” They smile over her head.

“It matters not.”

“No it doesn’t.” They celebrate her birthday and the new bairn three days later. She does the dance perfectly.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for every like, kudo, and comment. I appreciate them all. 😀😀😀😀😀💓💓💓💓💓💓


End file.
